Another Whiterose Fluff
by SenpaiShipper
Summary: Just a short Fluff of Whiterose. A write and post a Fic. in a day challenge.


_**A/N**_ **I'm not the best at writing Fluff fast but, this was a write and post a Fic. in a day challenge so... here you go.**

Ruby waved her DS in the air trying to connect it to the WiFi. "Weiss! The wifi isn't working!" She said as she sprawled out on the couch. "Fix it!"

Weiss who was In the kitchen walk into the living room with an apron on. "What do you want me to did about it?"

Rudy didn't waste a second. "Fix it." She sat straight up and started to raise her DS in the air as though praising it.

Weiss,taking of the apron revealing a mini skirt and a beacon graduating class shirt, said "You practically live here why can't you restart it?"

Ruby again not wasting a second said "It's your house though I don't know how to reset it."

Weiss looked at the girl in an oversized hoodie and shorts in amazement. The two of them graduated from beacon two years ago after that they were apart for a month or so. It killed them both so much that Weiss had missed seeing the dolt of a girlfriend everyday she decided to move closer to Ruby that way she at least got to see her more often. It wasn't long after that Ruby spent everyday and night over at Weiss's house than her own . She thought to herself "She's twenty two and she still can't restart the wifi?" Weiss sat on the couch next to Ruby. "You know Ruby we haven't played a game together in a while."

Ruby didn't even glance at her. " What are you talking about we played all day yesterday."

Weiss got closer "Oh you mean you play Skyrim while I watch?"

Ruby put down the DS and looked at her girlfriend. "Oh sorry" she said as pink started to flood her face. She leaned up against Weiss and put her head on her shoulder and looked up at her and showing her the trademark Ruby puppy eyes. "Forgive me?"

Weiss looked down at the girl with the big silver eyes. "Ok but, only if you let me be player one."

Ruby shot up and grabbed the PlayStation controllers. " Ok what ga..."

As Ruby was about to start up the system the power went out.

Weiss got up to check the circuit breaker as Ruby used her scroll to find then couch safely.

Weiss came back inside trying to feel around for Ruby. "Ruby the circuit breaker isn't working. Where are you?"

"Over here Weiss just give me a seco..." before Ruby could shine a light for Weiss she ran into Ruby and they both fell onto the ground on top of other.

"Oh sorry Ruby!" Weiss giggled "Here I'll help you up." As she tried to get up she felt Rubys hands grab her waist and keep her there. "Is everything ok Ruby?" Weiss said as she tried to see the one beneath her.

Ruby felt her face get hot. "You know Weiss it's been awhile since we just cuddled with each other."

Weiss looked at her with confusion. "What are you talking about we do it every ni..."

Ruby pulled Weiss closer and kissed her. It wasn't a you're being stupid kiss. It was a don't move and let's stay like this forever kiss. Weiss felt her lungs yelling at her but she didn't care she wanted to be like this for the rest of their lives. It was Ruby who broke the kiss and pulled Weiss even closer than before.

They laid there for what felt like a lifetime then the lights came on. Ruby looked at Weiss and Weiss looked back at Ruby. Weiss was the one that broke the silence she put her head in Rubys neck. " Hey the lights are back on." She said as she held Ruby.

Ruby held onto Weiss. " They sure are...hey Weiss?"

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

Weiss froze and became stiff. Ruby waited in agonizing silence for a reply. She was about to see if Weiss was still alive when she felt water on her neck. She sat her and Weiss up to she what was wrong. She pushed Weiss back to look at her and saw that she was crying. "OH MY GOSH WEISS ARE YOU OK? IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM SOR.."

Weiss tackled her and shouted "YES... YES OF COURSE YOU DOLT!" as she held on to Ruby crying into her shoulder.

Ruby let out a sigh of relief. " Thank goodness I was worried there for a second." Ruby adjusted so she could she Weiss's face. "I love you" she said as she kissed Weiss.

Weiss returned the kiss and put her forehead to Ruby's. "I love you too."


End file.
